battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma Raptor
Gamma Raptor was a lightweight robot built by Team Raptor. It was a revised version of the team's previous lightweight, Beta Raptor. It was painted orange (green and yellow for Season 5.0) and had the trademark lifting arm, now with a spike on the top and just two prongs, for a weapon. Gamma Raptor was very successful, reaching the finals of Season 3.0 in its debut and the semifinals of Season 5.0. A group of two mini Gamma Raptor robots participated in the middleweight class as the Pack Raptors. After BattleBots ended, Gamma Raptor was renamed Alien Raptor. Outside of BattleBots, Gamma Raptor was able to get revenge on Backlash for destroying it when it was Alpha Raptor. It was able to beat Backlash twice at BotBash 2000. Robot History Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Gamma Raptor was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it faced SnowFlake. SnowFlake went straight at Gamma Raptor, but Gamma Raptor got underneath and overturned SnowFlake with its forks. This continued throughout the entire fight. At one point, SnowFlake got caught under the pulverizer and took two hammer blows. Eventually, time ran out and Gamma Raptor won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This win put Gamma Raptor to the round of 16, where it faced Serial Box Killer. In the match, Gamma Raptor flipped Serial Box Killer and pushed it underneath the pulverizer. Gamma Raptor won by KO and advanced to the lightweight quarterfinals, where it faced Mouser Super Mecha-Catbot. Both robots went straight at each other and Gamma Raptor took a small lift from Mouser. After Mouser was hitting Gamma Raptor with its tail at one point, Gamma Raptor got its lifting arm underneath Mouser and pushed it against the spikestrip. As Mouser got lifted by the piston, Gamma Raptor gets underneath Mouser, pushes it toward the rear of the BattleBox, bounces Mouser into a screw, and Mouser is flipped on its back. Gamma Raptor pushes the flipped Mouser under the pulverizer and Mouser was then counted out. When the buzzer rang, the pulverizer continues to hit Mouser. Gamma Raptor won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Wedge of Doom. Both robots were driving around the BattleBox and Gamma Raptor later pushes Wedge of Doom against the arena wall. Gamma Raptor drives over the killsaws a few times and Gamma Raptor gets underneath Wedge of Doom again, though Wedge of Doom slips away. Both robots were diving around the BattleBox and both robots couldn't lift each other. One of the lifting tusks of Gamma Raptor has broken loose and Wedge of Doom has lost power to two of its wheels. Gamma Raptor slams into Wedge of Doom a few times, angling Wedge of Doom towards the pulverizer. At that point, Wedge of Doom drives forward, right under the pulverizer. Wedge of Doom gets hit by the pulverizer and Gamma Raptor comes in. Gamma Raptor ended up getting hit by the pulverizer as well and one of Wedge of Doom's wheels came off before the time ran out. Gamma Raptor won on a 28-17 judge's decision and advanced to the lightweight finals, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. Neither robot is able to stay under its opponent to flip it or push it anywhere. Gamma Raptor suddenly gets caught on the killsaws and Gamma Raptor tries to get underneath Dr. Inferno Jr., but Dr. Inferno Jr. escapes. Gamma Raptor gets ready to make a quick run across the killsaw hole so it can get to Dr. Inferno Jr. before the killsaws pop up. Unfortunately, Gamma Raptor's lower claws get stuck in the killsaw hole. Gamma Raptor reverses to try to free itself, but the killsaws pop up and Gamma Raptor takes a shot from the killsaws. Both robots were pushing each other and Dr. Inferno Jr. gets pushed on the killsaws by Gamma Raptor. Both robots slammed into each other a couple times and with only ten seconds left, Gamma Raptor nearly flips Dr. Inferno Jr. twice, but fails each time before the time ran out. Dr. Inferno Jr. won on a 32-13 judge's decision and Gamma Raptor became the lightweight runner-up of Season 3.0. Gamma Raptor wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It first attacks Backlash alongside Dr. Inferno Jr., picking up Backlash and being carried around. After being released it gets back at Gamma Raptor. It then hits Ziggo hard, sending Ziggo into the wall. It then attacks Trilobot, then goes back at Backlash but flips itself over. Gamma Raptor self-rights and tackles Serial Box Killer, getting its lower prong stuck in the Ramrods. Gamma Raptor managed to brake free to continue fighting, taking a hit from Herr Gepoünden. Next it slams Dr. Inferno Jr. into the wall. It suddenly stopped moving near Bad Habit and in the end Ziggo was declared the winner. Season 4.0 Gamma Raptor's only match in Season 4.0 was against The Big B. The Big B won by KO at 1:34 and Gamma Raptor was eliminated from the tournament again. Gamma Raptor wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Gamma Raptor was one of many robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to The Crusher and Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 Gamma Raptor was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced RoboMisDirection. Gamma Raptor won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Serial Box Killer again. Gamma Raptor won by KO again and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Hexy Jr. Hexy Jr. got an early flip as Hexy Jr. maneuvered close and tossed Gamma Raptor into the air. It was landing upside down and for a second and Team WhoopAss thought they might gain the advantage. Unfortunately, Gamma Raptor came down hard on the horn connected to its lifter, which apparently has a considerable amount of spring as it just bounced completely back on its wheels. Hexy Jr.'s air cylinder depressurized with a loud hiss just as Gamma Raptor bounced back onto its wheels, giving the illusion that Gamma Raptor had actually righted itself with compressed air. Hexy Jr. got in some flips and evaded Gamma Raptor's lifting arm fairly well, but it was apparently not enough for the judges. Gamma Raptor won on a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Dr. Inferno Jr. again. Dr. Inferno Jr. drives off at an angle and meets Gamma Raptor in the middle of the BattleBox. Dr. Inferno Jr. bumps into the side of Gamma Raptor and Gamma Raptor starts going backwards. Gamma Raptor gets under the side skirt of Dr. Inferno Jr. and pushes it around the BattleBox. Dr. Inferno Jr. slips off before Gamma Raptor can push it against the arena wall. Both robots collide and Dr. Inferno Jr. gets underneath the rear of Gamma Raptor. Dr. Inferno Jr. starts pushing Gamma Raptor and takes it to the spikestrip. Both robots were around the pulverizer and neither robot gets hit from it. Gamma Raptor backs away from the wall, right into Dr. Inferno Jr. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under Gamma Raptor and hits Gamma Raptor with its spinning triangle. Dr. Inferno Jr. tries to push Gamma Raptor around, but the lower teeth on Gamma Raptor's lifting arm gets caught in the ramrod holes. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under the side of Gamma Raptor and pushes it to the middle of the BattleBox. Gamma Raptor backs up and charges into Dr. Inferno Jr., but Dr. Inferno Jr. runs away and Gamma Raptor just misses. Dr. Inferno Jr. gets under the rear of Gamma Raptor, lifting Gamma Raptor's wheels off the ground. Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes and Gamma Raptor goes bouncing along the BattleBox floor, on its front. Gamma Raptor raises its arm, which gets it back in a more horizontal mode, but Dr. Inferno Jr.'s spinning triangle is making contact with Gamma Raptor's side armor and sparks were being produced. Dr. Inferno Jr. pushes Gamma Raptor against the arena wall. Dr. Inferno Jr. backs up and Gamma Raptor is back on the ground. Gamma Raptor starts pushing Dr. Inferno Jr. and got itself caught on the killsaws. This tossed Gamma Raptor into the air and landed on its back. Gamma Raptor slowly self-rights and Dr. Inferno Jr. starts pushing Gamma Raptor again. Gamma Raptor flees to the other side of the BattleBox and charges into Dr. Inferno Jr. Gamma Raptor prepares to charge into Dr. Inferno Jr. again, but Dr. Inferno Jr. escapes and Gamma Raptor just spins around. Gamma Raptor gets under the front wedge of Dr. Inferno Jr. and starts to lift it. Dr. Inferno Jr. starts to tilt and Gamma Raptor pushes it against the arena wall. Gamma Raptor immediately gets under Dr. Inferno Jr. and pushes it against the arena wall again. Gamma Raptor has its lifting arm against Dr. Inferno Jr.'s body and the teeth on its body under Dr. Inferno Jr.'s front skirt. Gamma Raptor pushes Dr. Inferno Jr. 40 feet across the full length of the BattleBox and slams it against the arena wall once again. Dr, Inferno Jr. lands on its wheels as Gamma Raptor flips itself. Gamma Raptor attempts to self-right again, but drives itself against the spikestrip. Dr. Inferno Jr. turns around and pushes Gamma Raptor against the arena wall. Dr. Inferno Jr. starts to make sparks on Gamma Raptor's armor with its spinning triangle. Dr. Inferno Jr. backs off and Gamma Raptor is still stuck against the spikestrip. Dr. Inferno Jr. watches Gamma Raptor struggling against the spikestrip and with only 10 seconds left, Gamma Raptor was being counted out. Dr. Inferno Jr. won by KO and Gamma Raptor was eliminated from the tournament again. Gamma Raptor couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Hold up a Rorschach test to this bot and his answer is the same every time. I see dead robots. Here is GAMMA RAPTOR!" "You are his pray, he is your captor. Meet your Jurassic end. Here is GAMMA RAPTOR!" "He can smell his opponent's fear and he knows his ultimate victory is near. Give it up for GAMMA RAPTOR!" "He's as cute as a fuzzy little squirrel, but you won't be saying that when he starts chopping on your nuts! Here's GAMMA RAPTOR!" GammaRaptor stats 3.0.jpg|Gamma Raptor's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Alienraptor_03.jpg|Gamma Raptor as Alien Raptor after BattleBots ended. Trivia *Gamma Raptor was one of the three robots used for the Lab Rats episode "Robot Fight Club". Its given name was Josh. *Two of Gamma Raptor's wins were against Serial Box Killer and two of its losses were against Dr. Inferno Jr., one of each on the same season. Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Runner-Ups Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California